Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter !
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky lynch has had the best Raw of her life and then celebrates with a certain blonde hotty


**Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure**

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names, this is a work of fiction and all rights belong to the WWE

Becky lynch had just gotten her hair dyed once again back to it's fire like orange and was wearing her ring attire which made her feel sexy and strong. She had just won her chance to go to Wrestlemania 34 as the number one contender for the Women's title against the reigning champ Sasha Banks. It was just an average episode of Raw and it became a most memorable night for the Irish Lass Kicker and was about to be a lot more steamy.

"Please welcome my guest, Becky Lynch." Renee Young said. She wore a sexy red dress and looked hot as all hell. "Becky, you are now the number one contender for the Women's championship, how does it feel to be so close and to be challenging at Wrestlemania?" She asked.

"It's exciting, almost Bexciting." Becky said sneaking a quick peak at the body before her. "I've faced Sasha before and she's tough but she's gonna get a lass kicking fit for her so called boss self." Becky said.

"Thanks Becky, back to you Cole." Renee said. After the cameras were off Renee said "Great job Becky, we should ride back to the hotel after this together and get some drinks."

"Totally, plus they gave me two beds instead of one so it could be a slumber party." Becky said.

"Yes, sounds good."

"Awesome." Becky said as she hugged her blonde friend and went to get changed. As she walked she thought about her soon to be roomy. In her head she thought about what she should and shouldn't do. "Number one, trim what little hair I've got. Number two, get my strap on ready. Number three, get her drunk enough to have some great sex but not so drunk I'm taking advantage. Number four, make sure she remembers. Number five, get her to squirt. Six, get extra freaky." She thought as her pussy was soaking in her gear. She was so relieved to get to the locker room. She entered and raced to her bag to find her razor and cream. She then made her way to the showers. She tok her soap with her. She turned on the water and went back to her bag and began to take off her ring top revealing her sports bra. Her boobs began to feel her nipple harden. She rubbed them through the fabric. "Mmmmmm." She moaned. She took her shorts off along with her boots and tights. She then looked at her drenched panties. They were pink and she took them off. She looked at her tiny amount of hair. "Can't wait to be bare again." She said rubbing her pussy. She then removed her sports bra. "So fucking free." Becky said letting out a sigh of relief. She went back to her shower. She felt for the tempature. "Prefect." Becky said. She jumped in and began washing her body. She washed her plump ass and felt it's smooth skin. Her pussy was dripping now. She imagined her hand was her soon to be blonde sex partner. She finished and then got her razor and cream. She applied the cream and then took the razor to it. She had a fetish about dangerous things running along her naked body. Her razor gliding across her skin was making her moan in pleasure. She finished and admired her pussy. "So soft." She said as she purred. Becky got out dried off. She had a change of clothes in her bag. She changed into a purple lace bra. She then pulled out a sexy purple thong to match. She grinned as she put on the underwear. She then put on a pair of black pants and her newest Lass Licker shirt. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She looked into a mirror. "Time to make Renee mine." She said. It was finally after the show. She met Renee at the exit. "Ready?" Becky asked. "Definitely. I just had to interview the Flaires." Renee said sounding stressed. "That sounds like so much fun." Becky said sarcastically. "It was but now I've earned a reason for some drinking." Renee said. Renee and Becky then got in Becky's car.

As they drove they chatted about girl stuff. Renee even mentioned how she just got some new underwear and how good it felt. This made Becky feel a damp spot from you know where. They finally made it to the hotel. "You go get some seats at the bar, I'm gonna go put this up and tidy up some." Becky said. Renee went to the bar and got some seats. Becky went to her from and placed her bag in the closet. She then went to her regular luggage bag and got out her twelve inch dildo and strap on. It was orange to match her hair. Becky then got out a red ball gag and a role of black tape and clothespins. She then looked at her collection. "Perfect." She said. She left her room and went down to see her future conquest. She was sipping on a drink. "Starting without me are we?" Becky asked. "Sorry, long day." Renee said. "Oh I get ya." Becky said. Becky ordered her drink and they kept putting them away. Becky had played a little trick. When Renee was distracted Becky began ordering water instead. Renee was right where Becky wanted her. Renee then said "I love your shirt." She said this while running her hands and fingers to pull at the bottom. "But It would look sexiest on the ground." Renee added. "Well same goes for that dress." Becky said. "Then let's go back to your room and you can show me that." Renee said. Becky grabbed her hand and practically ran back.

They got back to the room and Becky opened the door. Renee walked in and then, Becky closed the door. Becky pounced and began kissing Renee. Renee kissed back passionately. Becky broke the kiss to begin kissing Renee's neck. Renee moaned in pleasure. Becky felt for the zipper. She began unzipping it. "Yes, please Im so constricted." Renee said. Becky freed her sexy body. Renee was now in just her heels, light blue bra and green G string. Becky took a step back and licked her lips. She punched again feeling up Renee's body. She kissed down to her collar bone. Becky unclasped her bra. She threw it down and then as Becky began kissing Renee's boobs Renee said "This is hardly fair." "Of course baby." Becky said as she stripped down to just her thong. Then began making out on the bed. Becky began kissing, sucking and licking Renee's boobs and nipples. Becky bit down on her nipple. "Harder." Renee said as she moaned. Becky bit harder. "Harder." Becky sank her teeth down more." As hard as you can! Make it bleed!" Renee shouted. Becky bit down as hard as she ever had before. Renee was feeling so pleasure. Her nipples could cut glass, her wetness began dripping onto the bed. Becky felt this and slid down to the floor and practically ripped the tiny underwear away. Becky looked at her sexy pussy. "Did you expect for this to happen?" Becky asked. "I've wanted it for so long." Renee said. Becky sunk down and simply inhaled the scent of the waxed, dripping pussy before her. "Becky, stop teasing and devour me!" Renee pleaded. The lass kicker began licking and sucking on the pussy. "Yes! Please keep doing all of that!" Renee said. Becky got a devious idea. Renee was loving the feeling but then she felt a rush. Becky plunged three fingers into Renee's tight pussy. Renee let out a scream of pleasure. Becky began to pick up the pace. She was fingering like a jack hammer. She then added another finger. Renee was clawing at the bed and it's sheets. She was moaning and groaning and screaming from her overwhelming feeling of pleasure. "Oh Becky!" Renee shouted. "Say my name again." Becky said. "Becky! I'm about to cum!" Renee shouted. Becky felt it by the tightening of the walls. "Your'e not cumin from a simply finger fucking." Becky said. Becky went and retrieved her strap on, and other items. Renee's eyes lit with joy. Becky put on the dildo. She put the ball gag in Renee's mouth. Becky then put the clothespins on Renee's harden nipples. Becky was already dripping. Her inner thighs glistened. Becky put Renee's hands together and tapped them together. Becky spread Renee's legs wide. "Ready to have this pussy demolished?" Becky asked. Renee nodded hungrily. Before becky started she went to her bag and found a spare black dildo. She shoved it firmly in Renee's ass hole. Renee was feeling the best things in her entire life. Becky then readied the strap on. She plunged right in. Renee moaned in pure pleasure. Becky then lowered herself to whisper in Renee's ear. She said "Good luck walking straight this week." Becky then began sucking her neck and licking it. "You're walking out of here with a hickie." Becky whispered. Renee wanted to shout that she was so close but couldn't. Becky felt a splashing sensation. "Look who squirted. For the first time I'm guessing by your breathing and eyes rolling back." Becky said. Renee nodded. Becky pulled the dildos out and took the clothespins away. She then took the gag out. Becky let Renee get up. Her hands were still bound. "You like that?" Becky asked. "So fucking much." Renee said. "Good, now eat me." Becky said forcing Renee to her knees.

Renee began licking her dominate friend. Becky forced her head more. "How does it taste?" Becky asked. "Like heaven." Renee said. "Good." Becky said. Renee wanted to drink Becky's cum so much. She reached around to the plump ass of Becky. She found the back door and put her finger in. "Yeah, finger my ass." Renee then slid her three fingers in causing a moan of pleasure. Renee then slid four in. Becky bit her lip. "Fist me." Becky said. "Are you sure?" Renee asked. "Fist me bitch." Becky said raising her hand to slap Renee. Renee began fisting her. "Fuck that's good." Becky says through her moans. "Ready your mouth bitch." Becky said. Renee placed her open mouth on her pussy. She then got a mouthful of Becky's sweet cum. "Sorry I broke the tape, mistress." Renee said. "Don't worry we're using rope next time." Becky said. "Let's go to bed now." Becky said. "Fuck yes." Renee said. Renee began walking. Becky smacked her ass so hard it left a red mark. "What was that for?" She asked. "You didn't say fuck yes, mistress." "So sorry mistress." Renee said. "It's okay but next time I slap your bare tit till it's raw." Becky said joining her sub in bed. They snuggled close. As they got comfortable Renee asked "May Ihave another hickie on my ass and tit, mistress." "Of course roll over." Becky said.

The end

comment for a part two and who Becky should have sextacular adventure with next. Let's keep the partners women and let me know if you have a specific situation for them


End file.
